


shot through the heart

by tabine



Series: Total Drama Nonsense [1]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabine/pseuds/tabine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather realizes she is incredibly glad that she is alone as she begins watching the episode immediately following her leave from "Total Drama All Stars". Contains mild spoilers. Part of the "Total Drama Nonsense" collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shot through the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of the _Total Drama Nonsense_ collection and contains spoilers of _Total Drama All Stars_.

Part of the "Total Drama Nonsense" collection.

* * *

 

 

**Total Drama Nonsense** **  
"shot through the heart"**

-x-

It had been one thing to watch Alejandro spar against José in that week's challenge, and another entirely to see him actually win against his adversary. But it was Alejandro's last comment to his brother as he delivered the final blow that really caused Heather to sit up and take notice - though José's comment about her personality being unattractive, while certainly not untrue, came in at a somewhat close second.

Heather was suddenly very glad she had decided to watch the newest episode in the comfort and privacy of her own bedroom as opposed to the living room - she could feel her face growing warm and her heart hammering wildly in her chest as Chris said something about how now everyone knew how Alejandro really felt about Heather, but even that didn't prepare her for what she heard him say next.

She swore that even though he was, for all intents and purposes, speaking to the camera in the confessional, Alejandro's eyes somehow managed to transcend all known laws of physics and engineering - even reality - and gaze deeply into Heather's own. Even his voice sounded as if he were standing right in front of her, and not miles and miles away in a dirty refurbished bathroom.

"Heather, I know you're watching. Call me."

And she hated it. Despised it. Oh, how she absolutely loathed how she made him feel. But even as she thought about how much she hated it, the blush on her cheeks continued to grow, and she found herself unconscious of the fact that she was reaching for her cellphone and opening the contacts list until she became aware of the name that sat at the very top of it.

Heather rather hoped Alejandro wouldn't get any funny ideas about her being in love with him or anything - even if he had beaten his hated older brother to a pulp and defended (the remains of) her honor in a boxing ring on public television. Though she supposed that it was kind of sweet of him.

Things were so much easier when they still hated each other's guts, Heather finally decided as she began to write out a long-overdue text message.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing more than a hastily-written drabble written after watching the events of "Suckers Punched", the seventh episode of _Total Drama All Stars_. This piece, coincidentally enough, is also my first piece of TD fanfiction ever written. The title of this chapter, of course, comes from a rather famous song about giving love a bad name and whatnot.


End file.
